The present invention relates to a disk cartridge for receiving a floppy disk or like flexible magnetic disk therein and a device for driving the disk in a rotational motion so that a magnetic head may write and read information into and out of the disk by scanning it in a radial direction.
A disk driving device of the type described is extensively used with a terminal equipment of a computer. The problem with a prior art disk driving device is that it is constructed and arranged to handle only particular cartridges in which disks of one predetermined size are received i.e., it does not allow other cartridges in which disks similar in size to the above-mentioned ones are encased to be loaded. Consequently, it is extremely difficult to increase the area of a disk and, therefore, an amount of information which can be recorded therein since the disk size which can be accommodated is only one.